a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manufactured homes installations, and, more particularly, to a system for providing skirting around manufactured home or similar building using pre-cast concrete panels.
b. Related Art
Examples of manufactured homes include both mobile homes and prefabricated houses. As in known in the art, manufactured homes are typically installed by transporting the home in one or more pieces and then assembling the pieces at the installation site. The bottom of the structure is usually positioned a spaced distance above the ground, so as to permit airflow and provide access to the bottom of the structure. This creates a gap around the perimeter of the structure, which must be covered, both for the sake of appearance and also to prevent excessive heat loss through the bottom of the home.
Conventionally, the edge gap is covered with a skirting constructed of wood e.g., plywood paneling. Although common, this approach presents several serious disadvantages. For example, conventional skirting often takes 2-3 days to complete, adding significantly to the time and cost of the installation, and the lumber itself is not inexpensive. Furthermore, soil is usually backfilled against the skirting to provide added insulation and a more finished appearance, and the resulting soil contact causes the wooden skirting to rot and deteriorate over time. Still further, in the event that the building is moved from its initial installation site (which is not uncommon in the case of manufactured homes), it is virtually impossible to remove and reuse the wood skirting, so that new skirting must be purchased and installed at the new location, thereby adding significantly to the cost of the move.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a skirting system for manufactured homes that can be installed with a minimum of time and labor. Furthermore, there exists a need for such a skirting system that uses low cost materials. Still further, there exists a need for such a skirting system that is durable and will not rot when placed in contact with soil and moisture. Still further, there exists a need for such a skirting system that is easily removed and reinstalled if the home is moved to a new location.